


But Fire Ruined Me

by voleuse



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Like a poison I want</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Fire Ruined Me

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series.  
> Title and summary adapted from Paul Guest's _Poison_.

Faith strode into one of the casino's lounges with a scowl on her face. The dress she was wearing was too tight for kicks, and the heels she'd liberated from an outlet store in Primm pinched at her toes. The quiet murmurs of the high-rollers died down as she slunk past the sunken alcoves and empty bottles of wine too elegant to enjoy.

"Classy," Eve observed as she approached, a smirk flickering across her lips as Faith dropped onto the other end of the plush chaise. "I wouldn't have thought you owned a dress." She set her champagne flute on the low table before them and flicked the high hem of Faith's skirt. "Or do they sell knock-off Versace at Hot Topic now?"

"Fuck you," Faith said, sliding out of her shoes. "And fuck all this discretion bullshit."

"Your watcher must be very proud," Eve replied.

Faith slumped against the back of the chaise, and grinned when a server appeared. She hitched her hips as he set two glasses on the table, and he glanced up her skirt when she said, "Thanks."

Eve picked up one of the drinks, the dark liquid swirling against smoky glass. Faith leaned over and grasped Eve's wrist, twisted it as she put her lips to the rim. The drink was sweet as it burned the back of her throat, and Faith licked the edge of the glass as she withdrew. Eve smiled at her, or maybe at her hand, pressing firmly inside her thigh.

"Why'd you ask for me?" Faith asked.

Eve tossed back the rest of the drink, then picked up the other. "This is fun," she said, and Faith slid her hand higher, "but we've got a plane to catch."

Faith pressed a knuckle against warm satin. "Where're we going?"

"Wyoming." Eve smiled, and Faith wanted to bite her. "We've got something we need you to kill."

*

 

They flew first class, better than first class. The flight attendant didn't even cough when Faith followed Eve into the bathroom mid-flight. Eve twisted in the tight space and didn't even gasp when Faith yanked her skirt up, pushed two fingers inside her.

"I never liked working for Wolfram and Hart," Faith told her.

Eve propped her foot on the toilet, tilted her hips higher. "No one ever does," she responded, but she smiled as she said it.

Faith backed off just after Eve started to shudder, and laughed at the snarl that spilled from Eve's lips. "Someone might need to use the john," Faith said. She sucked on her fingers, and Eve shoved her against the sink. She yanked Faith's jeans down, contorting herself in the space until she breathed hot against Faith's sex, and Faith mocked the mess of her pretty lipstick after she was done.

*

 

Two days later, Faith leaned her shoulder against the door of their Best Western room, soot smearing the white paint as she pushed the door open. "Those lizard things are dead," she announced. "Also, that was gross." She stripped off her tank top, wrinkling her nose as the fabric stuck to her back. Then she noticed Eve, the least naked she'd been in two days. "What's with the suit?"

"There's a taxi waiting for me," Eve said, snapping her briefcase closed. "We thank you for your services."

"Forget the taxi. I've got to shower." Faith sat on the bed, wriggling out of her grimy boots. She leered at Eve. "Take it with me? I could use some services, too."

Eve grabbed a pad of paper from the end table and tossed it to Faith. It had times written on it, and flight numbers. "The airline will have a ticket waiting for you," Eve said, "but you can stay here if you want. The room's paid for until the end of the week."

Faith frowned. "I don't get it."

Eve picked up her briefcase. "Wolfram and Hart thanks you, Faith." She strode to the door, and paused after she opened it. Her smile was as sweet, and cold, as it had been in Vegas. "It's been fun."

The door dragged against the carpet as it closed. Faith tapped the pad of paper against the palm of her hand, then dropped it on the floor, stripping as she walked to the shower.


End file.
